Delirium
by MacavityManiac
Summary: Victoria has always been a normal cat, until her fateful encounter with an insane stranger. Entry for Miss Misto's Horror prompt contest.Rated T for violence and some images.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Lalalalalalala….I'm ! So this be my entry for Miss-Misto's Horror Prompt Contest…YAY BLOOD AND GORE! You may read this and say "Waaaaait this isn't horror-y..." But fear not! This is only the first chapter! YES! Mana shall attempt a multi-chapter fic! **

**And just FYI, Bell is a stray. She's my new swing character and I love her dearly. She is a bit of a kleptomaniac and a pyromaniac. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except the plot. And maybe an OC or two…muahhahhhahhhh…**

"Viki come on. Do you **have** to go out tonight?"

Victoria gave her boyfriend an eye roll followed by a small smile.

"Plato, I promised Jemima and Bell that I'd go with them tonight. I promise I'll be back in a few hours."

Plato let out an annoyed 'huff', plopping down on one of the stray cushions in their den.

"I'm just worried, Vic. It's pouring rain out there and I think I heard some thunder."

The white princess slicked on her pink lip gloss, giving him another eye roll.

"If you're worried, why don't you come along? It's going to be fun."

"I'd just slow you guys down with my ankle. Just be safe, okay?"

Victoria gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I will."

With that she headed out the door. Luckily their den was right by the Junkyard gates. Victoria grumbled to herself as her fur got continually more wet. Soon water poured off her slick white fur.

"You look like a wet rat!"

Victoria looked for the source of the joking meow. Jemima and their friend Bell had taken shelter under the large branches of a nearby tree. Bell was basically rolling on the ground with laughter and Jemima was red in the face from giggling. Victoria shot them an annoyed glare. She padded under the tree and began shaking the water from her fur. The other two princesses shrieked as the freezing water hit their fur. Victoria grinned, satisfied. A laugh bubbled up inside her at the sight of her friends trying to shake the cold rain from their fur. Bell hissed in annoyance, her brown and gold tail switching back and forth.

"Vikki," Jemima whined. "What was that for?"

Victoria just laughed. Bell glared at her, but her dark green eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Alright, alright," she growled, wringing out her tail. "Let's just get to the party before we kill each other"

Victoria and Jemima nodded in agreement, following the mottled Queen out of the shelter formed by the tree branches and into the freezing rain once more. They padded though the forest, chatting idly about drama with other Queens, cute Toms and such.

"Bell, you neeeeeeeeeed to come to the Junkyard! I swear there's a Tom there who's perfect for you!"

The dark Queen hit her friend's arm lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Jemima PLEASE. Stop nagging me about Toms. I really don't care-"

"He likes to steal stuff."

Victoria burst out laughing when her friend's ears perked up and a new light came into her green eyes.

"Bell, stop drooling over the thought of a Tom who likes stealing. We're here."

The other two Queens turned their attention to the building in front of them. It was large, brick made and flashing strobe lights streamed from the windows. It was….intimidating to say the least.

"I-I'm a little scared," Jemima whispered.

Victoria didn't blame her. The small amount of trees outside looked dead, and some of the windows were covered by boards, giving a slightly dilapidated and almost spooky aura. Bell kept walking forward. She looked over her shoulder, giving her friends a challenging glance.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Victoria and Jemima exchanged a look and began to follow her. A sudden noise from nearby caught Victoria's attention. She squinted into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse, but to no avail.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I'll be right in."

Her friends nodded, heading into the large building. Victoria turned away, towards the source of the loud noise. She took a few steps closer. It looked like an ally, going off around the building. _EC_ she thought, _I'm going to regret this later._ With that she cautiously walked around the corner of the building, the darkness of the ally surrounding her. She blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Soon, blurry shapes appeared, becoming clearer and clearer by the second. There was a dumpster, some trash cans, a box, nothing too suspicious. The noise came again, a hissing, rustling sound. It seemed to come from the box. Nervously, she stepped closer, reaching for one of the flaps.

Suddenly, a dark paw reached out, and it looked as if there was something pointy grasped, sticking between tufts of fur. Victoria felt something painfully sharp prick into her skin, and she yanked her paw away. As soon as she had moved, a dark brown tabby Queen scuttled out of the cardboard, yellow eyes wild and crazed. Victoria shied away, her brain screaming for her to run. There was obviously something not right with this cat. Yet, she froze when the gold gaze landed on her. It was as if she were rooted to the spot. The Queen crept forward a few steps, one dingy paw stretching towards Victoria's white fur. Victoria shrank back, cringing at the disgusting odor that radiated off the cat. She smelled of catnip and…death. The white Queen shuddered.

"D-do you need some help?" she stuttered, resisting the urge to gag from the smell.

The Queen cocked her head to one side, her yellow eyes boring into Victoria's startled blue. After a few seconds, she burst into a high-pitched, shrieking laugh, her body convulsing grotesquely. Victoria jumped backwards, heart pounding. She stared in horror as the Queen continued to laugh, doubling over. Finally, she stopped, wiping the drool from her mouth. She tilted her head again.

"Help?" she rasped. "I promise you, it will be you who needs help."

With that, she bounded away, leaving Victoria in the ally; confused and shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Soooooooooooooo wassup? Mana is sleep deprived…so this chapter is probably demented. Oh well, most of my stories are. Anyways, chapter numero dos of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Bell and the insano cat introduced in the previous chapter.**

Victoria stood, rooted to the spot, feeling completely frozen. What the hell had just happened? She blinked a few times, trying to put all the pieces together. As she cleared her head, she noticed a slight wetness on her paw. She glanced down, the sudden flash of scarlet reminding her that something had stabbed her paw. Slowly, she began walking back towards the large building. Just as she turned around the corner, the door swung open. Jemima and Bell walked out laughing and conversing. Victoria jogged towards them as her paw began to throb.

"Hey g-guys."

Jemima turned her head, her smile disappearing when she caught sight of Victoria's bloody paw. She nudged Bell who also turned, eyes widening. They both dashed over to the white princess.

"Viki," Bell gasped. "What happened to your paw?"

Victoria gently rubbed her paw, wincing when she passed over the tender spot.

"Uhhh, it's kinda hard to explain. There was a stray cat and something sharp. She was kinda creepy."

Jemima grabbed her friend's shoulder.

"Come on Vic. Let's go inside and clean that up. I don't want Plato going all protective-pisssed off-spaz on us when we get home."

Victoria smiled slightly and allowed Jemima and Bell to lead her into the building. Once inside, Victoria looked around, speechless. The party was huge, at least 250 cats, all looking like they were having the time of their lives. They made their way to the bathroom, pushing through small crowds of cats. Jemima pushed the door open, pulling her friends behind her. She led Victoria over to the sink, turning on the water. Bell ripped some paper towels, wet them, and began blotting at the bright blood that was stark on her friend's white fur. Victoria bit her lip as the freezing water stung her cut. Jemima switched off the water and Victoria dried her paw carefully. The bleeding had stopped bit her paw felt a little…fuzzy. Almost numb. She decided to ignore it. It was probably from the cold water.

"Thanks guys," she mewed softly. "Hey, can we go home? I-I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling to good..."

Bell nudged her shoulder nicely, pushing her towards the door. Jemima followed them back into the giant room.

"Don't worry Vic," Jemima purred. "We don't mind.

…

"Vic what happened? You don't look good."

Victoria rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, getting a strong sense of déjà-vous.

"Plato I'm f-"

"She had a little run in with some mental stray. Something got her paw. We washed it though."

Victoria glared at her blatantly honest friend. Bell just shrugged, smirking a little. Victoria sighed. Bell wouldn't understand until she got a boyfriend as well. At that moment, a tall calico Tom pushed through the door.

"'ey Plato, ya said ya wanted to talk to talk to me?"

The white and rust Tom looked up at his friend.

"Oh, hey Jerrie. Yeah, Tugger told me that he knows you stole his hair gel, and that he will destroy you if you don't give it back."

Bell burst out laughing , her green eyes glowing.

"Way to fail! I bet you didn't put a decoy in its place."

Mungojerrie's cheeks slowly turned bright pink.

"So? Maybe Oi fogot…"

Bell just shook her head, still laughing. Jemima looked back and forth between them.

"Uhhh, Jerrie this is our friend Bell. Bell this is Mungojerrie. I was talking about him earlier."

Bell stuck out her paw. Mungojerrie looked at it for a second before taking it and raising it to his lips. Now it was Bell's turn to turn bright pink. Victoria knew she had expected to shake paws. She giggled, watching as Bell's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Jemima headed to the door.

"I'll see you guys later. Bell, if you want, you can stay in my den tonight."

"Th-Thanks Jemi," the stray Queen called.

Mungojerrie cleared his throat, eyes blinking nervously.

"So uhhh Bell, can Oi, show ya 'round the 'Yard?"

Bell nodded smiling shyly. The calico Tom took her paw again and the two cats walked out the door. Victoria threw her arms up.

"Bye Bell?"

"Bye," the airy response came.

Plato just shrugged, focusing his attention back on Victoria. He eyed her paw cautiously.

"Are you sure you're alright Viki?"

Victoria nodded, giving him a light kiss. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek softly.

"I'm fine Plato. Don't worry. I'm gonna go to bed. Okay?"

Plato nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

….

Victoria yawned, removing her collar tiredly. A creaking sound behind her harnessed her attention. She turned, thinking Plato had come in to say goodnight again. There was nothing there. She narrowed her eyes, turning back to the mirror. As she ran her paws through her headfur, the creaking sound came again. This time she whirled around. Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria thought she saw a small shadow up towards the ceiling. She took a few steps closer to the spot, squinting at the dark ceiling. It looked like there was some little figure clinging to the ceiling. Victoria took one step closer.

An ear-piercing screech cut through the air, deafening Victoria. Before she knew what was happening, a small, grotesque creature leapt down from the ceiling. The white Queen screamed as its razor sharp claws dug into her flesh, sending needles of pain shooting through her torso. She waved her arms frantically, trying to detach the thing from her. Her paws hit cold, wet flesh. A disgusting slime covered her white paws when she drew away. She continued hitting at the creature, screaming at the top of her lungs. Little fangs sunk into her shoulder, causing more burning pain.

"Plato!" she screamed desperately. "Plato help!"

Victoria kept whacking at the thing, hoping that her boyfriend would come to her aid. What WAS this thing?

"Vic…Viki! Calm down honey! What's wrong!"

Victoria cautiously opened her eyes. The creature was gone and Plato had his arms around her, his green eyes full of concern. She collapsed against him, crying.

"P-Plato, that THING attacked me...it was HORRIBLE! It-"

"Viki? What thing?"

Victoria stared blankly at the rust and white Tom. Was he blind?

"W-What?"

Plato reached up, pushing the white headfur away from her forehead so he could press the back of his paw against it.

"You don't have a fever…"

Victoria brushed his paw away.

"What are you talking about? It attacked me!"

Plato just looked at her worriedly.

"Viki, baby there's nothing there."


End file.
